


No Easy Goodbyes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Hohenheim has a hard time saying goodbye.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Easy Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonjajade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sonjajade).



The blend of tobacco for Pinako’s pipe was always mellow and sweet; cherry, Hohenheim thought, with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla. The drift of smoke smelled almost edible, and when she opened her pouch to fill her pipe, the scent drifting out nearly enough to make Hohenheim’s mouth water.

Tamping the dottle down, Pinako eyed Hohenheim. Her sharp eyes never missed much. “You’re thinking about something, Hohenheim,” she said, poking the pipe stem at him. “You’ve got that look on your face.” Striking a match, she cupped the flame, shielding it. The fire illuminated her face, highlighting her cheekbones, her forehead, warming her eyes. She met Hohenheim’s eyes and smiled while sucking on the pipe, smoke rising and encircling her head. “What are you dreaming about now?”

He took a breath, inhaling the sweet smoke. “I’m afraid I have to be moving on, Pinako.” Reaching over, he traced the line of her cheek with his fingertips.

She tilted her head into the caress. “I figured. When are you going?”

Hohenheim lowered his eyes.

“Oh, one of those, hmm? Your secrets, Hohenheim.” Pinako chuckled, a rich, deep sound that matched the smell of her pipe. “One of these days, your secrets are going to come up against someone who won’t put up with them like I do.”


End file.
